


While cold blue eyes watch

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Lots of mentions of cock sucking, Obsession, Office Sex, POV Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, bad words, blind jealousy, mr gold has a type, office rendezvous, zelena is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling.May:prompt Smut:“Take everything off, except [blank].”Prequel to While the children sleep.,Oncer4Life69Dearie commentedWho did he have flings with?Desdemona_1996_writes replied ploty questions..and now I have theses ploty thoughts..I think there’s only one way too reply. Prequel!rumor had it that Mr.gold had an eye for the interns.she guessed that it was merely a matter of time before she caught his eye.Zelena green thought as she sat daydreaming at her desk.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	While cold blue eyes watch

**Author's Note:**

> If your here for the smut then please do pass go and skip to the End.

Zelena green. Zelena green mills.  
Zelena mills Gold,

Zelena wrote on the top line of her to-do list with a pleased little smirk on her face.

Yes she liked the sound of that.yes, that fit perfectly well.they were a perfect fit together.she just had to make him realize that.

She'd been working at storybook publishing for the past few months as an second assistant to her baby sister.

Yes, mommy’s precious little angel Regina. the perfect one was now her boss.

It had taken her years to track down her Mother.finally a Private Investigator she hired OZ a real wiz at tracking people had found her.something they had in common they were both unwanted children.

Unwanted and unloved by their Mothers.

She learned through office gossip quite a bit about the Demon of storybook publishing.

1-he was an only child as was she before mommy dearest had married.He'd been abandon by both of his parents. just like her, they were both unwanted and unloved.

well not for much longer now that they'd found each other.they could now finally build the life together that she’d always wanted.it was really only a matter of time now.

2-he was quite charming when he wanted to be.and he had a wicked sense of humor.

And..3-he was quite the sexual beast,

Or so she heard.

In fact rumor had it that Mr.gold had an eye for the interns.she guessed that it was merely a matter of time before she caught his eye.well in that case she wasn't going to make it easy. he was going to have to work for it.that would make it so much sweeter when she finally let him take her.

Robert gold was a handsome devil with losts of sharp edges and Oh so clever.she was in love from the moment that they'd first been introduced.he felt it too.she saw it in those dark soulful eyes. they were meant to-be.and together they would be.

They'll have two children she decided. two girls who would be the spitting image of their Mother.he would adore them of course, Kelly and Robbie jr.

“Zelena, dear could you please get me another soil latte with nonfat milk.” Regina called from her big office interrupting her daydreaming.

“Yes your highness.” she muttered under her breath.this was going to be her second trip to the coffee shop, and before the day is over her highness will No doubt make her run out again to fetch! 

While making the short trip to the corner coffee shop she spotted the newest intern ‘Tiffany’ ahead of her. she glared daggers at the young little slut’s back! while waiting in line her hands shook with the need to grab her by that long ponytail and drag her into the gutter, where trashy little upstarts like her belonged.Tiffany with her Not so subtle seductive little smiles was Fucking her Mr.gold! well that's alright, she shook her head the little slut was just the intern of the week.Tiffany and her whorish cunt would be kicked out of his bed by Monday morning.the Reality of their tawdry affair helped Sooth her seething Jealousy.Tiffany, like Brittany before her wouldn't be able to hold his Attention for long.his bed wouldn't be cold for long eventually she’d slip in and then it would be their bed.of that she was certain,

They were made for each other and it was only matter of time before he realized that.

As predicted Tiffany’s sorted Relations with the beast of storybook publishing was finished and she was on to other lowly prospects.Zelena smiled with wicked glee when she overheard Arthur heller His secretary gossiping with the other secretaries in the copy room.

Arthur was Mr.gold's most trusted ally in the Company And despite all of her Efforts she never could get a word out of him.he was Fiercely protective of his boss. well, she could work around him. she learned from the grumpy maintenance man that before Gold had hired Arthur heller he used to have a terrible Reputation with his secretaries He employed.rumor had it he couldn't keep his hands to himself. until he hired Arthur heller.

She pondered undermining him. stealing his job from him it would surly get her closer to Gold.make him notice her.but she decided against that path.she would just wait.her turn would come it was only a matter of time now. she could be patient.when it came to Robert gold she could be a lot of things.

another New intern came into the picture.Delilah with her long wavy black hair and icy blue eyes.Zelena didn't like the attitude of this one.with her nose up in the air as if she were bouncing an invisible ball. Delilah was like a bloodhound. Sniffing out all of Gold's weakness.Delilah wanted power and got down and dirty to get what she wanted.while Zelena only wanted Gold, but her daringly Robbie was No fool.he may be a skirt chaser but he wasn't stupid. far from it.he quickly saw Delilah for exactly what she is.a cheap tarty little upstart.she didn't last long in his bed before he kicked her bony ass out! but not before she had her little fun with the tarty upstart.Zelena had been Spiking the little whore's drinks with Laxatives. Zelena took wicked pleasure in inflicting pain.like the pain and heartache the slut had inflicted upon her. flaunting her dick sucking conquest in her face.well, that's alright eye on the prize Zelena reminded herself.after getting burned by Delilah surly now he'll see her? he'll Appreciate all that she has to offer.

Zelena Waited Patiently.cultivating just the right moment to be alone with Robert gold.away from the office and all the office sluts.the opportunity came when she had wiggled her way into going to the ballet with Regina.

All the Important people were there. she was Rubbing elbows with the city's most influential most elite, Flaunting her own sizable assets..she was sophisticated well cultured.she showed him that Night just how well she fit in his world.unlike all those other cheap whoring sluts. the Champagne flowed that Night and she spent hours talking to him laughing with him.touching his arm.she saw him smile and it was lovely.only baby sis was there butting in.well, it was no matter it was obvious that he wasn't interested in her. unless, they were discussing business matters. 

Then opportunity came again.she found just the right opportunity to have her moment with him captured forever. Regina and Gold were taking drunken selfie’s and she’d simply slipped in.taking Advantage of the marry occasion she'd crop Regina out of the picture of course. this moment was hers. all hers, Tonight he Belonged to her.

After that wonderful evening, things between them had changed.he saw her.

The next Morning although clearly hung over.he nodded at her when he saw her in the office.said good Morning to her before walking into Regina office. and by that Friday she’d even been invited to a exclusive dinner party that he was throwing for his clients.none of the other dick sucking interns were invited,

In fact, after the Delilah Fiasco he'd stopped sleeping around. much to her unmitigated pleasure.he was hers now. all she had to do was make him see it. see how utterly perfect they were for each other.

She was in heaven.her Robbie darling had invited Regina to lunch and had extended the invitation to her as well. Fabulous! everything was going so well, it was only simply a matter of time now. 

Oh she heard the rumors about her Robbie and baby sis.of course she had.but it was just office gossip.Nothing more.she shrugged it off and just to Satisfy those little nagging doubts.she listened in on a private phone conversation Regina had. Disputing the tawdry office gossip herself. Claiming that she wouldn’t be caught dead with the likes of him.they were both lonely and in need of a..kind of camaraderie. Nothing more,

There, that was settled.still, she didn't care for how close her Robbie and her baby sis were getting.she had to put an end to this little office camaraderie and she knew just how to do it.she knew them both well enough.knew what lay just beneath the surface.all it took was a few carefully placed comments. a few diggs about the tricky Mr. gold playing mind games and undermining her position. It was so simple really.

Unfortunately her fickle love had distanced himself from the Mills family altogether.including her.Regrettably.but that was alright too.it was merely temporary.he'll come around she was sure of it.in the meantime she would simply make herself available to him.

They were on track to happily ever after.love was finally within her grasp.

Then she came along and snatched up her man, her happiness! 

He was hers.all hers, until The Newest set of interns arrived.

Zelena made note of her the moment she first saw the pair. tall leggy with long dark hair.just his type.leather Red skirts wolfish smile and a cheeky tongue.Oh yes she had her eye on that one.but the shy mousy one with auburn hair and blue eyes.well, Zelena didn't peg her for a slut. No the sneaky little tart tricked her,

Although the stiletto heels and sluty short skirts should have tipped her off right away to Belle French’s true nature. she However was to busy keeping an eye on the overtly sexual Ruby.she had been so sure that she would be the one to go after her man.but she had been mistaken.it was the supposed timid. mousy little thing that she should have kept her eye on.

Oh the little whore was sneaky, it took her awhile to catch on to what was going on.the whole office in fact had been duped by the Girl and her innocent smiles.all the office gossip had been centered around Ruby.why all the Men in the office were practically drooling after her! so she could hardly be blamed for pegging Ruby as the new office whore when in fact it was the sweet and oh so innocent one!

Belle the little cock sucker had fooled them all! even her, well that's alright.she reigned in her blinding rage.little sluts who flaunted their asses and got down on their knees to suck dick! just to get a head didn't last long.she may have beguiled her Robbie but it wouldn't last long.he’d see her for the whore she is.just like all the rest.he loved her, only her! and the sooner he realized it the sooner they both would be the happiest most deliriously happy couple! 

She just had to be patient.she’d already waited a while.just a little while longer and he'll see.

Oh how could she have been so stupid. so blind to the little tarts scheme, 

Her eyes were finally opened to Belle French’s game.when she came into the office dressed in her Fuck me high heels and ass flaunting short skirt.giddily carrying chocolate cake she’d made for the whole office.how sweet she thought. her Robbie did have quite the sweet tooth so she didn't think much of it when she saw him in the office brake room.stuffing his face with Chocolate cake cheating with all the lady's hanging around him.the little tart was smiling at him the whole time! that put her off the sickly sweet cake, she nearly threw the damn thing up when she noticed the heated glances exchanged between him and the little tarty upstart!

Zelena bit back the rising vomit and simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.Oh she'll just have to take care of this little problem herself.before the matter gets sticky, like the Delilah and Regina Fiasco.

Oh yes her eyes were on that tricky little slut now,she wouldn't allow sneaky little dick sucking whores to take her man. over her dead body! she vowed.

She watched them now. Observing them their body language.

Yes her darling Robbie made eyes at the little slut while she batted her eyelashes at him. Beckoning him to her bed and the poor weak man went following her siren’s call. Oh yes he had a type, blue eyes dark hair indeed.

She knew all about their little office affair.She made note of their secretive rendezvous.they took lunch at the same time every Monday.and he bought her flowers. roses.secretly leaving her a single Red rose for her to find with little lovey dovey notes attached.it all meant Nothing! Zelena knew that the girl was simply a good cock sucker.Nothing more,she would never mean more to him then all the other ones.she was the only one who truly knew him.

damn him! Why must he continue to play these games with her. Zelena was getting tried of waiting of watching her Robbie sleep with the whole office except her!

Just Be Patient, patient all good things comes to those who wait she reminded herself. Repeating the words to herself knowing that one day soon they’ll be together.until one afternoon all her hopes and dreams snapped like a twig all of her hopes of becoming Mrs.gold Shattered to bits! Zelena had the splendid idea to Go Snooping around in Gold’s office while he was out to lunch. His Guard dog wasn’t at his desk either. She slipped inside his office just wanting to have a peak inside.see how her love spends his lonely days does he think of her? She ran her hand across his desk Imagining the Demon of storybook publishing Sitting behind his desk watching her for a change. His dark powerful eyes fixed on her. She sat down in his chair behind his desk indulging in all sorts of happy fantasies when to her displeasure she heard voices just outside the door!

Her Robbie was back early, she’d know his voice anywhere.but the other? The other voice was female. Quickly looking around the spacious office searching for an adequate place to hide.left little options she ducked into the small closet leaving the door just ajar.well, she’d really put her foot in it this time.she didn’t know how she was going to get out of this one? She held her breath as he entered his office with the little cock sucker in tow.

Zelena Rolled her eyes in annoyance as she made note Of the little tart’s scandalously short skirt. ’Honestly‘  
she quietly huffed.

“See completely deserted, everyone’s left for lunch.” Gold said.And Zelena realized That he was holding her hand.

She pursed Her lips Looking up at her Robbie with sparkling blue eyes. The slut,

“Still, pretty risky someone could walk in on us.” Belle said with a flirty smile.

“They wouldn’t dare, I won’t Allow it.” Gold growled pulling her to his side. 

She giggled like a silly school girl. How nauseating Zelena observed.

“I should go, I’ve got those documents to copy for Jefferson.” Belle said attempting to pull away from him when he pulled her back into his arms.

“Don’t tease me Belle, Please. I need to be inside you.” Gold pleaded his Voice sounding so weak.

How unlike him? Zelena Thought.

“Your terrible.” Belle playfully swatted at his chest and he held her tighter still.

“Belle please, He pressed his forehead against hers. I need you.”

The tender display of affection Made Zelena Want to vomit!

“Really, how bad? Belle asked a little breathlessly. 

He growled and took her hand making her touch him. “For you, only for you.” 

Her breath visibly hitched. Looking at each other with lustful eyes. 

“Ok, she brushed her lips softly against his. But this time we do this my way.” Belle said.

“That little slut.” Zelena Muttered under her breath.

“Anything you want sweetheart, anything you desire.its yours.” Gold professed.

Zelena Was taken back by the dominating Mr.gold compete Submission. Well, she figured that the Girl was good at sucking dick but she didn’t think that she was this good at giving head.

Belle wiggled out of his arms and pushed him back against his desk.While he just stared at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Belle stood arms length Away from him. eyeing him She licked her lips. The Bitch!

“Take everything off, except.” 

Belle titled her head debiting.while he just looked at her with need.the expression on his face full of.. Zelena turned away Not caring one bit for that look. 

“The Necktie, leave The Necktie on. And your socks and shoes.” Belle said in a giddy tone.

Gold rise an eyebrow at that and smirk “As you like, my darling Belle.” He said with an filthy grin spread across his face as he slowly started stripping off his clothes.

Zelena Watched him take off his suit his Gold cufflinks and White Crisp Shirt.she felt flushed near feverish as she continued to watch him undress.he took off his pants and boxers and her core throbbed painfully.her panties were uncomfortably wet! Damn him! Oh how she wanted him,

Damn him to Hell!

Zelena Licked her lips her mouth very dry as he was wearing Nothing but a silk tie. 

“Come here, come to me.” He beckoned.and Zelena almost stepped out of the closet when she saw that slut.the Bane of her existence Step into her line of sight. 

“My darling, my love please.” He begged.

And the little whore took off her panties he looked down at them like a dying man begging for water. 

Zelena Felt her whole world fall apart as she stood frozen.watching as the love of her pathetic life kissed another woman. Silently Watching as his beautiful hands moved under that short skirt.touching her, Her heart was in her throat.helplessly listening to Not only the Vulgar Notices they made but the words. The words of tender affection he said to her.too her! 

“I love you.” He whispered with reverence into her ear. 

But Zelena heard him all the same. 

“I love you, I love you so much my Belle.” He said running his fingers through her hair looking at her like she is everything to him. 

“You say the sweetest things, when I have your cock in my hands.” Belle replied stroking him.

The filthy whore!

“Oh my darling, I have never loved anything as much as I love you! He confessed and kissed her hard on the mouth. Passionately.

Zelena Bite down on her tongue Until she tasted blood, Anything to keep from screaming. She wanted too scream until there was Nothing left inside her.but instead she was forced to keep quiet. watching as the man she loves Puts another woman down on top of his desk. Positioning himself in between her legs and sticking his rather large hard cock into his little whore’s cunt! While she practically squeals in delight digging those ridiculous stiletto heels into his backside.

And Oh yes, he was indeed a true beast in between the Metaphorical sheets, Zelena Stood gawking as he Well and truly Fucked The intern on top of his desk.and Oh how she moaned the Little..show off!

She wanted to die, watching her husband vigorously Fucking some tarty little slut on top of his desk while she’s forced to watch! Dead she wanted death too take her! No, she wanted the death of the little Bitch who stole her husband! Belle French and her Fucking whorish cunt will pay for this! 

He again shouted his love.his Devotion to the utterly wrong woman pinned beneath him as he came inside her. And of course he got her off too. 

Well that’s alright, Zelena was in a blind Rage wanting to scratch the intern’s eyes out! Hopefully next time she’ll choke on his big dick! Oh she wasn’t going to let her get away with this.this was far from over, she wasn’t going to give him up! over her dead body would Belle French have him, Zelena vowed while seething With mad Jealousy. 


End file.
